Fire and Ice
by BrokenAngel17
Summary: Many people would call her an icequeen. Warren how ever saw her as a fallen angel who needed to be saved. Will he be able to save her before she is broken to many times and finally shatters. Will she let him in so he can save... Rated T for cursing may ch
1. Chapter 1

**He was fire I was ice complete opposites of each other but our broken lives are what brought **

**us together. In the beginning it was the lust that made him want to know me but then he **

**eventually he started to really care. But my question was if I let him in would somebody stop **

**this fallen angel from hitting the earth. My whole life had been I have always been the **

**outcast, nobody in middle school would talk to me and most of the time that's how I liked it. **

**Sometimes it would get lonely with nobody to talk to when life got rough. Who needs anybody **

**anyways I was better of by myself anyways , this way I could never get hurt. Nobody would **

**ever now the bruises the monster would put on my body or the scars I had that helped to **

**numb me. They never stayed long because my body would naturally heal them but the bruises **

**never faded for some reason. Not only could I heal myself but I could also freeze things, my **

**parents knew this but never about the wings. The ice queen many people called me if only **

**they knew how true it was. It was half way through the summer I got the note, I was invited to **

**attend a superhero school and learn about my powers. In the note it explained of how I was a **

**rare case because both of my parents where normal. I figured nothing could be worse then **

**going to High School with the same kids from middle school so I agreed. My parents wouldn't **

**care mom would be off with another lover and the monster would probably be at his high **

**paying CEO job. **

**The first day of school came and when the bus came I couldn't help but sigh at the **

**disappointment, but then again who was I kidding myself like they would really have a school **

**for super hero's. Finding that the back was empty I headed to the back, not really caring **

**where I was going I put my head on the window and fell asleep. **

**I was awaken by a jolt and as I looked out the window I could see the bus had driven off a **

**broke bridge and was staring to fall. But then with another Jolt began to fly, and for the first **

**time in a long time a small smile came to my face although it quickly went away. As we flew **

**through the air I watched as the clouds went by. The landing was a little bumpy but it didn't **

**bother me much. Heading out the door we where soon met by brunette kid who introduced **

**himself as Will Stronghold. Many of the new freshmen wo0o and ahhed about him but he **

**didn't look special to me. After explaining a few rules he lead us into the gym where the **

**principle welcomed us and then we waited to be placed. A gym teacher stood on a plat form **

**he was loud and mean to the weaker students, those who weren't hero's where in hero **

**support. Finally it was my turn he pointed to me and told me to walk onto the platform.**

" **Name?" Coach Boomer asked **

" **Ebony Mystic " I said **

" **Nope never heard of any one with that name, power kid" He asked**

" **I can fly and freeze things" I said**

" **Really well lets see you fly" He said hitting a button launching me off of the platform not **

**really expecting it I flew through the air and hit a pillar then hit the hard floor. It knocked the **

**wind out of me but I quickly got up even though I was sure at least one of my ribs where **

**broken but I knew they would heal quickly I walked back onto the platform .**

" **I thought you said you could fly" Coach Boomer asked agitated**

" **I can you idiot you just didn't give me a warning." I said**

**Taking off my zip up hoodie I was left in a tank top , I closed my eyes and as I did a pair of **

**pure white angel wings appeared on my back. Many people gasped including the man beside, **

**and then once again I was the freak of the school. With out a word he hit the button again **

**spreading my wings I did a few laps around the gym and then landed on the platform. **

"**Hero , do you need to see the nurse about before" He asked**

" **Nope I'm fine" I said**

" **Ok every one time for lunch and then back here for save the citizen" Coach Boomer said **

**This surprised everyone because usually it took two periods to place people but this time there **

**didn't seem to be that many freshmen. Quietly I followed everyone into the lunch room after **

**grabbing my stuff. As I passed the freshmen I could hear some of the whispering and every **

**once in a while you would hear the word Angel. Finally I got to the cafeteria all the tables **

**where full so instead I headed outside to sit under a tree. I knew nobody would bother me I **

**pulled out my journal and began to rite.**

Im livin in the shadow  
were nobody else can see  
it's dark and cold  
don't have anyone to hold

im livin in the shadow  
were nobody can see  
leave me alone  
in this world so deep

Im not so quiet  
but why can't anyone see  
Im trying to manage  
with out a painc.

I've got a wound so deep  
some where deep inside of me  
where no one can see  
theres a hole that needs filled  
a part not yet dealed.

Im livin in the shadow  
were no body can see  
im livin some where only i can be.

**When I am done I look at my watch and realize it is almost time for lunch to end so I head **

**inside and then head toward the gym. **


	2. Chapter 2

**By the time she got to the gym it was already packed, there had **

**to be almost 1,000 kids in it. Once every body sat down coach **

**Boomer walked onto the platform looking through his list he **

**quickly picked a group of people. These two people where Will **

**Stronghold out tour guide and Warren Peace he was tall dark **

**and handsome and for the firs time ever I felt my heart beat a **

**little faster. Apparently these two where the undefeated super **

**hero duo, and next to be picked was the villains. Will chose a **

**freshmen named Riley Ontario she could morph into any **

**animal she wanted to.**

" **I choose the Angel" Warren said**

**My head which had been watching Riley quickly whipped **

**around to him putting my stuff down I headed into the arena. **

**Thankfully my gym uniform was a spaghetti strapped tank top **

**closing my eyes when I knew my wings where out I opened **

**them back up. Once again everyone was staring but I just **

**didn't care anymore Riley and I each picked an opponent to **

**stick with and she chose Stronghold leaving me with Peace. **

**When Coach said go I launched myself into the air and headed **

**toward Peace not really knowing what his powers where as I **

**headed toward him his hands began to glow and then soon fire **

**was coming out of them and soon that fire was flying at me. **

**Quickly I dogged them, knowing that it would be easier to fight **

**him on the ground I landed and . As another fire ball came at **

**me this time I didn't doge it I countered it with a ice ball turning **

**it into steam. Warren didn't expect that and just looked at me **

**for a second then shot another one which I countered we both **

**seemed to be matched. I quickly looked over to see Riley in **

**tiger mode fighting strong hold who although strong couldn't **

**get past her nails and for some reason refused to hit her. Taking **

**my eyes away from Warren had been a dumb thing because **

**next thing I knew I was pinned against a wall.**

" **Go ahead do it hit me and knock me out" I hissed defiantly at **

**him**

" **I don't hit girls" He said put then slowly looked at my face **

**and gently placed a hand against it I cringed because he hit the **

**bruise that was sitting there and that I had tried so had to cover **

**with makeup.**

" **Although some one else has" He said softly **

" **Don't" I yelled I would not take his pity quickly letting my **

**wings out again it propelled us from the wall.**

**It landed us on the floor me on top of him , out of the corner of **

**my eye I saw Will heading for the Citizen with Riley in one arm **

**and thirty seconds on the clock. Warren seemed to have hit his **

**head and was a little daze **

**So quickly I flew to where Will was and Froze him and Riley **

**slid out of his grasp.**

" **Nice work" She said**

" **You too" I said**

**Then the bell rang signaling that we won, I quickly unfroze Will **

**and then headed toward Warren. His eyes where closed by now **

**so I must have knocked him out gently lifting his head up I felt a **

**warm liquid . I didn't want to look at the blood so gently I put **

**my hand were it was closing my eyes I concentrated on giving **

**him my energy. When I felt a hand on mine I opened my eyes to **

**see him looking at me. When I looked around every once again **

**seemed to be staring. I quickly got up not waiting for a reaction **

**and headed toward the locker room to change.**

** As Warren walked to class he was still in Shock that he and **

**Will had been beaten for the first time since they had won save **

**the citizen last year. But more then shock he couldn't get the **

**Angel girl out of his head she was his match her ice steamed his **

**fire. He couldn't help but wonder where the bruises came from **

**you couldn't see them unless you where extremely close **

**because they where carefully hidden by make up. There was **

**more to her then meet the eye and he was going to find out, but **

**he knew she wasn't an angel she was a broken one who needed **

**to be saved. He knew what it was like to be a broken person **

**and just like her he wouldn't let anyone see it, he never let any **

**one know about the internal battle that raged in his life. He was **

**brought out of his trance by a hand being waved in his face.**

" **Warren" Layla said**

" **Yes hippie" Warren said **

" **I asked if you where ok I mean you where knocked out" Layla **

**said**

" **Yeah I'm fine" Warren said**

" **I can't believe we where finally beaten" Will said**

" **Yeah I know and can you believe that she really has wings" **

**Layla said**

" **I know its pretty cool" Will said **

" **I think we should invite her to our group" Warren said leaving **

**both of them in shock.**

**Neither of the could figure out what was with Warren and **

**liking girls with ice powers. Will and Layla just shook their **

**heads figuring it would all come to play at one point or another. **


	3. Chapter 3

** One Month Later**

**When Ebony finally got home she was relieved to see that nobody was there. The day had **

**been crazy nobody could stop talking about save the citizen her whole body hurt fighting fire **

**man had taken a lot out of her. Apparently she and Riley where the first people to beat **

**Stronghold and Peace since last year and then they had done it again in the rematch. This **

**made her a little proud but she didn't want to play save the citizen anytime soon. Deciding **

**that taking a bath would be the best set course Ebony went into her bathroom and filled the **

**tub with steaming hot water. When she got in their she gently leaned up and let her wings **

**spread over the tub. Laying in the water helped her to relax he muscles and it seemed the hot **

**water also made it easier to heal her.**

**Ever since the first day she had met the Pyro she could feel his eyes follow her, his friends **

**even tried to talk to her when they where in the same class. She new that she had intrigued **

**him but wasn't able to figure out why besides the fact he was trying to figure out how she had **

**beaten him. Every time they where near each other both of their temperatures would go up, **

**she could feel the heat radiating off of him and the constant cold she usually felt slowly **

**started to go away. But she knew that he couldn't be let in because if you let people get close **

**they would only hurt you later. Since she had dunked her head under the water she hadn't **

**heard the noise of the door opening and closing. When she was pruny Ebony knew it was a **

**good time to get out besides the water was starting to get cold. Wrapping a towel around **

**herself Ebony headed out of the bathroom, but when she turned the corner she was in for a **

**big surprise. Their stood her father and his icy eyes stared at her with hatred.**

" **Hi daddy" She said quietly**

**She saw the hand coming at her but didn't move as he slapped her face, then with all his **

**might had her pinned to the wall. She almost cringed when she felt her wings bend a little, **

**Ebony couldn't believe how stupid she had been to forget to retract them. **

" **Don't call me daddy you freak, your going to pack I want you out of this house till next week **

**do you hear me I can't have my co-workers knowing about my freak daughter" He said his **

**breath already heavy with Alcohol **

**Simply nodding her head the man let her go and headed toward the kitchen. Ebony not **

**wanting to disobey him quickly headed toward her bedroom. Grabbing two duffel bags she **

**began to stuff them with cloths and things she needed, she put her school bag in the pile. One **

**last thing she needed was her teddy bear which was sitting on her bed, this was all she needed **

**but the hard part was figuring out where she would go. This time she did hear the door she **

**quickly turned around to see her father standing there with a hand behind his back. Knowing **

**her wings made her freaky to him she quickly tried to retract them but was stopped. She **

**looked to see her father holding her left wing in his hand and a larger butcher knife in the **

**other.**

" **I'll defreak you myself" He said and then brought the knife down cutting of the edge of her **

**wing**

" **DADDY NO PLEASE DON'T DO THAT" Ebony screamed **

**She tried to fight him but it was just to much it wasn't long before he had her pinned to the **

**bed and was chopping off the rest of her wings. It was excoriating pain and soon she didn't **

**even have the strength to fight. Ebony watched in horror as the white feathers fell in front of **

**her face covered in blood. He didn't stop cutting her wings until they where merely little stubs. **

" **Now your normal like everybody else Princess" He said with a malicious smile and walked **

**out of the room.**

**Ebony retracted the little stubs on her back and got up, she could still feel the blood pouring **

**from the two gaping wounds in her back. She hurt so bad and everything was starting to spin **

**but she knew she had to get out of this house. Quickly throwing on a hoodie and sweats she **

**grabbed her bags and stuffing aqua in one ran out of the house. Ebony usually strong couldn't **

**help but break down her father had just literally clipped her wings the monster had damaged **

**her in ways she couldn't heal. As Ebony walked along the world began to spin but she knew **

**she had to move on she couldn't be her she had to find somewhere to go. Worst of all it had **

**began to rain and she was getting soaked to the bone. Some were safe where she could heal **

**herself or so she was hoping. She walked only 5 more steps and then collapsed and the world **

**went black. **

**Warren had been at Wills house to start a project that had been a assigned to them. It was **

**about what made somebody a super hero and what made them a super villain. Was how they **

**lived one of the ways that effected it. It was almost four and Warren had to get home so he **

**could head to work at 5 not really in the mood to drive he had walked to Wills although he **

**had regretted that decision now since it had started to pour outside. Walking quickly Warren **

**took a short cut through the park knowing it could cut off at least two minuets. As he crossed **

**the street that was a block from his house he saw a figurer heading the same way he was **

**although she was a good 50 feet away. She had black hair a looked to be about 5'3 ,rite away **

**he noticed the blood on her back. Soon he saw that she was going to fall so with all his mite he **

**sprinted to where she was and caught her. Turning her over he was surprised to see the angel **

**he had fought before feeling the warm substance on his hands he knew that she was still **

**bleeding and needed help. Gently picking her up her grabbed her stuff and ran toward his **

**house, when he got their he was thankful that his mother wasn't home. Gently laying her on **

**the couch with a towel under her back hoping to dry her off a little and stop the blood, he **

**headed into the bathroom and on the way grabbed the phone. Quickly he called work telling **

**them that he couldn't make it because an emergency had just came up. Turning it off he **

**grabbed the large thing of wrap his mother kept in the house and some antibacterial stuff. **

**Returning to the couch he gently lifted her up and then placed her on his lap so that he would **

**be able to hold her while wrapping the bandages. First thing first we have to take of the shirt **

**he thought and then gently brought the hoodie over his head. Realizing that there was **

**nothing under it but skin Warren couldn't help but blush which thankfully no one would no **

**about. Pulling himself out of that though he couldn't help but gasp at the wounds on the girls **

**back, their where two gaping wholes where her wings should have been, there where also so **

**many bruises over her body.. He couldn't help but get angry that somebody had done this to **

**the girl if he ever found out who it was he would probably kill them.**


	4. Chapter 4

" **This is going to hurt" Warren gently said **

**He put anti bacteria on a wash cloth and then gently began to cleans her back he could feel **

**her body stiffen but still she didn't wake up. Warren was so intent on his work that he hadn't **

**heard his mother come home until he heard the gasp.**

" **Warren what the hell his going on" She asked angrily starring at the half naked girl on her **

**sons lap**

" **Well this is Angel from my school and I don't know what happened but trying to wrap the **

**wound and stop the bleeding" He said monotone**

" **O" She said still starring**

" **Well are you just going to stare or are you going to help me" Warren said**

" **Sorry um you just hold her and I'll wrap her wounds wait let me look at them quick." Mrs. **

**Peace said **

**Going behind the couch Mrs. Peace gasped at the two wounds in the girls back. Knowing that **

**they wouldn't stop bleeding without stitches she quickly ran to her room to grab her medical **

**stuff. She couldn't help but wonder where all the bruises had come from. When she got back **

**Warren looked at his mother with a questioning look.**

" **Her wounds are too deep she needs stitches or she will bleed to death" Mrs. Peace said **

" **She's a healer will that effect her healing her wounds" Warren asked remembering how she **

**had healed him**

" **It shouldn't , she'll just absorb this once she begins to heal, I need you to lay her on the **

**couch so I can do this" She said**

" **Ok" Warren said and gently laid her on the couch**

**Warren watched as his mother stitched Ebony up, he couldn't help but wince and hoped that **

**the girl couldn't feel the needle going through her skin. When she was done she had Warren **

**place her back onto his lap so that she could put a wrap over the stitches.  
**

**" She's soaked go get one of you button up shirts we should get her warm before get gets **

**sick" Mrs. Peace said going into mother moad **

" **Yeah" Warren said agreeing**

**Jogging up the stair Warren grabbed one of his button up shirts and then also grabbed one of **

**his extra blankets of his bed. When he got down stairs his mother had gotten a bunch of **

**pillows and had taken of the girls wet pants and folded them on the chair next to the couch.**

" **Now help her up and be easy we don't want to break the stitches" Mrs. Peace said**

**Gently Warren sat her up and slid the shirt onto her back then gently buttoning it up then **

**after adding the pillows and blankets he gently laid her back down.**

**It wasn't for another two hours until Ebony started to stir, as she looked around she began to **

**get scarred because she had no ideal where she was. Slowly she got up and even slowly the **

**world started to turn, then it all came back to her the knife her father. Her wings were gone **

**and she wasn't sure if she would ever get them back. This made Ebony want to cry but she **

**couldn't she wouldn't show weakness not again, it left her in a strange place. It was then she **

**realized that she was in a oversize button up shirt instead of her hoodie and jeans, not wanting **

**to know she shook her head. Hearing voices coming from down the hall way, she kept one **

**hand on the wall to keep her up straight and had the other ready to freeze somebody if she **

**needed to. When she finally got to the kitchen she saw a very pretty dark hair lady and to her **

**surprise Warren from school. He didn't see her because his back was to her but the lady did.**

" **O sweetie you shouldn't be up" Mrs. Peace said**

" **What happened um why am I here…" Ebony said but stopped mid sentence because the **

**world began to spin**

" **Here sit down" Warren said taking her hand and leading her to the table**

" **Goodness that must hurt do you want some ice for you face" Mrs. Peace said seeing the **

**bruise on her face**

**Gently feeling her face Ebony winced when she touched the spot where her father had hit her. **

**She wondered how he would get rid of the blood stained covers and feathers, but of course he **

**wouldn't do that he would pay somebody to do his dirty work like he always did. **

" **Would you like something to eat we where just about to eat dinner" Warren asked**

" **O no I don't want to impose" Ebony said once again realizing that she was in a strange **

**home**

" **Not at all dear you're a guest our house is yours" Mrs. Peace said**

" **Thank you" Ebony said quietly**

" **No problem Angel" Warren said**

" **I'm no Angel, but my name is Ebony" Ebony said**

" **I knew that but I didn't know your name so I figured id call you that since it fit" Warren said**

" **Honey set the table" Mrs. Peace said**

**With out a word Warren got up to do as his mother asked, grabbing plates and knives he set **

**the table. When that was done he helped his mother bring out the food which consisted of **

**Chicken in alrfardo sauce and noodles with a salad and some bread. Her stomach grumbled **

**making Ebony blush and the other too laugh.**

" **So Warren tells me you have healing powers can you only heal your self or other" Mrs. **

**Peace asked**

" **I can do both, but I find it easier to heal others" Ebony said**

" **Ah have you thought of going into the medical field" Mrs. Peace said**

" **No not really, I want to be a writer" Ebony said **

" **Perfect cover" Mrs. Peace said**

" **Cover" Ebony asked**

" **Yeah being a super hero is a job anything else is just a cover" Warren said finally speaking **

**up**

" **O" Ebony said **

**The rest of dinner went by quietly and mostly they just ate, thanking Mrs. Peace and after **

**being told she didn't have to help Ebony headed back to the living room. Seeing her bag by **

**the side of the couch Ebony Gingerly grabbed the one with her note book, knowing that if she **

**didn't get this emotions out of her system she would explode. **

_angel_

"i don't want to wake up"

sad, fallen angel  
how your tears make me see  
the things that lie beneath the surface

"it would be better if i were dead"

your words are harsh  
but only to yourself  
and your eyes bleed the filth away

"I'm fucking sick of _everything_"

and you are the reason  
the devils rise and angels fall

( By Bari thanks very much.)

**With the shifting of the couch Ebony could see that Warren had come to join her, he had a **

**book in his hand and was intently reading it. She was thankful for that because she knew that **

**he was fully of questions that she wasn't sure she could answer unfortunately the silence **

**didn't last that long. Ebony was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her arm.**

" **Who did this Angel" Warren asked softly**

" **Don't…" Ebony said**

"**That's what you said before now look at you" Warren said a twinge of annoyance to his **

**voice**

" **You think I don't know this, no Warren I can't do this" Ebony said getting up**

" **Just tell me maybe I can help" Warren said the softness coming back in his voice **

" **Help with what Warren I'm fucking broken there's no fixing me" Ebony said**

" **Well if you let me in maybe I can" He said**

" **Help are you going to give me my wings back, are you going to make it so I'm not a fucking **

**freak" Ebony said**

" **What do you mean" Warren said wondering who could get this thoughts into her head**

" **He cut off my wings and I'm the freak of my family" Ebony said**

**This was her breaking point everything that had happened that day came back , her father **

**had cut off her wings. She was officially a broken angel and now nobody could ever fix it. She **

**knew that the wounds on her back where healing but she didn't want to think of that. All she **

**could do was stare at the boy in front of her, so dark and tuff yet he looked lost as of now. **

**Warren slowly got off the couch and headed toward Ebony and carefully wrapped his arms **

**around her she was shaking. She tried to fight him and push away but he only held her closer **

**as if refusing to let her fall, she finally gave up and excepted it.**

" **What kind of monster could do something like this" He whispered**

**She didn't answer him just looked up at him with big green eyes that all you could see was the **

**eyes of a broken girl. The lust he had been feeling the week before slowly slipped away and **

**turned into something more although he didn't want to identify it now. After what seemed **

**like forever she finally just went limp in his arms falling asleep. Laying her gently on the couch **

**he walks into the kitchen where his mother is waiting for him.**

" **Her body is covered in bruises" Mrs. Peace said sadly  
**

**" She's a broken one" Warren said**

" **Did she tell you who did it" Mrs. Peace asked**

" **No but it's the same person who cut her wings" Warren said  
**

**" What!" Mrs. Peace nearly screamed**

" **She used to have beautiful pure white angel wings but somebody cut them rite off her back" **

**Warren said **

" **That's horrible only a monster could do that" Mrs. Peace said **

" **Yeah that's what I said" Warren said with a sigh **

**They changed topics and then soon headed up stairs.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Ebony awoke the next morning it was 7 a clock and she could hear shuffling in the kitchen. When she went into it she could see Mrs. Peace starting to make breakfast.

" Morning Ebony" Mrs. Peace said

" Morning um I was wondering if I could take a shower before school?" Ebony asked shyly

" School, you should be lying down resting you lost a lot of blood yesterday" Mrs. Peace said

" I know and thank you for your concern but I feel better" Ebony said

" Fine but I want you to stay with Warren I know that you two have hero classes together" Mrs. Peace said

" Ok … so um the bathroom" Ebony asked

" Up stars and too the left 3rd door and while your up there please wake Warren up he's on the right second door" Mrs. Peace said

" Ok" Ebony said

Ebony walked up the stairs, when she came to Warrens room it had a do not enter with out knocking sign. Quickly knocking Ebony waited for a response but none seemed to come with a sigh she walked into the room. Surprisingly it was neat and when she looked at the bed Warren was fast asleep. She slowly walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder, when nothing happened she shook it harder.

" Come on 5 more minuets" Warren mumbled

Shaking her head and knowing that she would have to use drastic measures so Ebony froze the tip of her fingertips she gently put them on Warrens neck making him jump up pretty quickly.

" Shit that's cold" He said glaring at her

" Sorry but you wouldn't wake up" Ebony said

" Ok I'm up but the question is what are you doing up shouldn't you be sleeping" Warren said

" School" Ebony simply said

" But you lost a lot of blood yesterday" Warren said

"Like mother like son " Ebony mumbled

" What was that" Warren said

" Your mother said the same thing 5 minuets ago but then agreed when I said I was better" Ebony said

" Really prove it" Warren said

" Um I will after I take a shower" Ebony said

" Fine" Warren said

Walking out of his room Ebony headed to the bathroom, she was glad to find a towel there. When she took of the shirt she was surprised to see her back bandaged , slowly she began to unwrap the bandages not wanting to know how they got their but figuring Warren had put them their which made her blush. When she finally finished the unwrapping she saw only two long scratches on her back in the mirror. Examining closer she could see that there once been stitches there, her body must have absorbed them while she was sleeping. She couldn't help but wince at the bruise on her face thankful that she had brought her makeup. Remembering that she had to go to school Ebony stepped into the shower, as the hot water hit her body she couldn't help but sigh with relief. Quickly washing her hair and body Ebony got out of the shower, she looked around and nearly cursed when she couldn't find her bag remembering that she had left it down stairs. Hearing a knock on the door Ebony wrapped a towel around her self and then opened it, Warren was standing there with her bag.

" Are you a mind reader" Ebony asked

" No but I figured you would like some cloths, turn around and let me see your back" Warren said

Figuring it would be better to just listen the fight Ebony turned around and showed him her back. Warren looked to where the wounds used to be and in their place was two cuts but if you looked hard enough you could see a stitch. Gently he ran a finger down the side of where the cut was, Ebony couldn't help but shiver at the contact.

" Are you happy" She asked

" Yes but your still staying with me" Warren said

" Really" Ebony said raising an eyebrow

" Really" Warren countered

' What ever" Ebony said

With a laugh Warren walked out of the bathroom knowing that he had only won this round , it would still take a lot for her to let him in. He went into his own room and started to get ready , although all it consisted of was getting dressed and running a brush through his hair. Walking down stairs he saw that his mother had made pancakes which was unusual because she was usually was at work by now. Neither of them said anything but with a nod of his head he let her know that Ebony really was ok. With a smile she nodded back and then handed him dishes so he could set the table. A couple of minuets Ebony walked down stairs and headed toward the kitchen to were she knew everyone was waiting. When she got there she was greeted by a smile from Mrs. Peace.

" I hope you like pancakes I made plenty" Mrs. Peace said

" Yes I do I haven't had these since I was little" Ebony said sitting down and taking a pancake

' Really what do you usually eat for breakfast I'll make sure to have it in the house for tomorrow"

Mrs. Peace said

" Tomorrow, o it's ok I don't have to stay here I don't want to intrude" Ebony said

" You not intruding besides I have to take a trip to Rome for a few days their having some trouble, I

believe Wills parents are also going" Mrs. Peace said looking at Warren

" O yeah he said something about that" Warren said

" Well I have to go to work you guys be good I'll be home in a couple of days Ebony just make

your self at home" Mrs. Peace said

" Thank you" Ebony said

To Ebony this was a new feeling no body had ever been this kind to her in her life. As they finished breakfast in silence she found her self in deep thought. Up until she turned 12 she had simply been ignored, and then her powers came. When her father had found out he had called her a freak and then tried to beat them out of her, for two days Ebony couldn't move. Nobody knew that she was in her bedroom they all thought that she was at a friends house. For the last two years it had continued, she never fought back hoping one day the hatred in his eyes would turn to love. Warren brought her out of her trance by waving a hand in front of her face.

" Sorry did you say something" Ebony said looking at him

" Did the bruises heal or are they just hidden behind make up" Warren asked

" I wear a mask that no one shall know about" Ebony said getting up grabbing her plate and putting

it in the sink.

" I know but the question is will you take it off and show me the true person" Warren said softly

coming up behind her and gently putting his hand on her cheek with out a bruise.

" I can't I don't want to be hurt" Ebony said pulling away

" You won't be maybe I can heal you" Warren said taking a step closer

" Or maybe you'll break me worse and I'll finally shatter Ebony said backing away

" Never" Warren said once again taking a step

Ebony was going to say something but was interrupted by a honk. Figuring it was the bus she quickly grabbed her stuff and made an exit out the door. Warren could only shake his head wondering what it would be like to have her in the house, it would be different because usually it was just him and his mom.


	6. Chapter 6

The bus ride had been in silence, Warren who usually sat in the back instead sat with Ebony. This had been going on for the last week. In front of the stairs they where greeted by Layla and Will who both looked at Warren in curiosity wondering what he was doing with the Angel girl again . They had tried to make friends with her but she always acted with a cool politeness but never excepted their friendship. An now the Ice Princess and their very own Pyro had walked into school together almost everyday .

" Um I have to go to my locker see you later" Ebony said

" Hey Angel remember to wait for me after your math class" Warren said

" You do know I wasn't being serious when I said I would stay with you, but I

guess now I'm stuck" Ebony said

" Yeah and If you didn't I would get roasted by my mom so math class" Warren

said

" Fine but just because I would feel bad lying to your mom" Ebony said then

walked away

" What was that all about" Will asked confusion on his face

"Long story and its between me and her" Warren said

" Come on Warren what happened" Layla said

" Lets just say she got her wings clipped and I was the one to catch her" Warren

said

" So who ever left the bruises hurt her even worse" Layla said quietly

" You noticed them to" Warren said with a sigh

" Yeah although she does a good job of hiding them" Layla said

" Wait somebody's hurting Angel" Will said

" Her names Ebony and Yes" Warren growled

" But you just called her Angel" Will said

" It's a pet name" Layla said with a smirk

" I don't give pet names its more like a nick name" Warren said glaring at her

" What ever you say" Layla said still smiling

The bell rang and the three friends headed toward their first class which happened to be social studies. Even though it was superhero school they still had to take normal classes it helped with their cover up. Since the superhero classes didn't start till 5th period Warren wouldn't see Ebony for a while. Will and Warren both hated the normal classes which usually took place in the morning and couldn't wait for save the citizen. As they headed to history class the they talked about how they could get their title back in save the citizen.

" Well that's easy beat Ebony and Riley" Layla said

" Well we can do it today" Will said

" No" Warren said

" But I thought you wanted our title back" Will said

" Not today" Warren said agitated

" Fine don't kill the messenger" Will said holding his hands up in surrender

" well the messenger needs to stop giving stupid messages" Warren muttered

Layla just shook her head at how stupid these boys where and then they continued into class. When they finally got there they had just enough time to get to their seats before the bell rang.

As Ebony sat through math she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't rite with her body. When the bell finally did ring Ebony was dizzy but new that she had to pull it together because Warren would be waiting and she had to pull it together. Slowly she walked out the door hoping her wouldn't be there but unfortunately the Pyro was leaning against the door waiting as he was every other day. She moved a little slower then usual but not so much that she hoped he wouldn't notice. Once again they walked in silence but that was soon interpreted when they where met by Will and Layla.

" Hey Ebony, hey Warren" Layla said

" Hey" Ebony said quietly

" You guys ready for super hero history" Will asked

" O yes its just my favorite class" Ebony said sarcastically

" You don't have a partner for the project Ebony" Layla said

" Nope I'm just going it do it by myself" Ebony said

" Well I don't have one either so would you like to be mine" Layla asked

" Um…" Ebony started

" Please it would be cool" Layla said

" I guess" Ebony said once again not used to this attention.

" Great I figured we could do it on Women super hero's and how there powers

differ from men ect" Layla said

" Ok sounds good" Ebony said unsure

" Well we should make dates and stuff so why don't you sit with us at lunch"

Layla said

" I usually sit outside but that's fine with me" Ebony said putting on a (fake)

smile

Ebony knew that letting these people get close to her would only hurt her in the end but it was hard to say no, all her life she had craved this attention an now she was getting it. With Warren there was something there that just made her want to tell him everything and have him promise it would be ok. Ebony wanted to have him hold her and protect her against the world that had hurt her so much. But she knew that if she let him in he could be her breaking point if he ever hurt her, she had been hurt so many times she wasn't sure she could take it again. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand gently holding her wrist, looking up she could see the concern in Warrens face.

" You ok" He asked

" Yeah just thinking" Ebony said

" Flower Childs cool she'll be a good partner for you" Warren said looking in

the class room to where Layla and Will where already sitting

" I know but I would have rather done it alone" Ebony said

" You don't always have to do it alone" Warren whispered into her ear and then

headed to his seat bye Will

Not wanting to think about that Ebony headed to her usual seat in the back of the class room, this was one of her favorite classes so she figured she would try her best to pay attention. As the teacher talked she wrote notes but soon it became hard to look at the notebook as her vision became blurry. Laying her head on the desk she counted to 20 and then picked it up. Looking around she was relieved that nobody had noticed, but what she didn't know was that two people had and they had exchanged glances and with a silent agreement decided to watch her.


	7. Chapter 7

After History was mad science and then than finally lunch. Not really knowing what to do Ebony followed the three to their table. Not really knowing anyone else she sat next to Warren and across from Layla, they all got up to get there lunch and Ebony just sat there. It wouldn't be long but she could finally write something in her journal.

" You coming" Layla asked

" No I'm not really hungry" Ebony said

" You sure" Layla asked

" Yeah" Ebony said

With out another word they all just walked away and headed to get lunch. As she took out her journal she realized that for the first time in a while she couldn't write so instead began to draw in the back. Taking out her makers she had brought she lost herself in her drawing not realizing that the everybody had returned. They looked at her with curiosity but didn't want to break the spell the younger girl had. Looking over her shoulder Warren could see the beginning of a picture of a girl who it was pretty accurate because it looked just like Ebony . It was like something from a dream or a memory from long ago.

Behind her was a large castle that looked to be made of pure ice and behind it seemed to be the moon beautiful and that's what the girl was gazing at almost sadly. Behind her where two wings one blood red and spread out on her back and the other pure white and broken. Once the sketch with pencil was done she began to color it in.

Every one else talked while she did this Warren glancing over every once in a while to too see the look of concentration on her face. When she was done she looked up to see everyone staring intently at her, which made her blush. Before anyone could say anything the bell had rung and it was time for save the citizen, they all grabbed their stuff and headed to the gym. When they got their Coach Boomer already in his usual spot with his clip board.

" First up our defending Champions" Coach Boomer said

" You shouldn't fight today" Warren whispered gently grabbed her arm as she got up

" And what look weak never" Ebony hissed mad that he had even dared to say something like that.

Usually they would get to pick their own opponents but to get the game going today Boomer chose the opponents for them he chose Larry a Sophomore who could turn into a rock Monster and Spencer who was able to contort his body to do what he wanted it to. Ebony chose Larry leaving Riley with Spencer they picked superhero's and positioned themselves to fight. When the bell rang the boys came on a full fledge attack putting the girls on defense. As Larry came closer Ebony hit him with ice but it only stopped him for a moment but seemed to slow him down. Upon looking closer she could see that where the ice had landed there was a small crack. With a smile she shot another thing of ice. Riley on the other side had turned into a bird and Spenser was chasing her around and not realizing what he was doing tied himself into a knot. This left the girls to fight Larry and save the citizen they had 1 minuet and a half. With a nod to each other the girls decided that Ebony would keep fighting and Riley would head to the citizen. Larry had finally realized his partner was stuck and if he didn't do something the girls would win. He started to head toward Riley who had now was a leopard and heading toward the Citizen. Putting her self between them so that Riley could get the doll, this only made Larry fight harder. Usually this wouldn't have been a problem but as they kept going Ebony's world was spinning so he just barley missed her. Finally it was too much to fight and Larry finally got his shot it but since he was in his rock form he sent her through the window the shards of glass sliced through Ebony's face and Arms.

" Fuck the edge of the building is rite there" Warren said making a hole in the wall with fire.

"I got her" Will said

He jumped out the hole that Warren had made and quickly flew toward the girl that was heading toward the earth. She looked up to see Will coming toward her and as soon as he was close enough she wrapped herself around him. As they began to rise again though she went limp and let go but Will quickly wrapped his arms around her. Will didn't head back to the gym but instead headed toward the nurse who seemed to be ready for them. Setting her gently on the bed Will raced back to the Gym to get Warren and Layla, then they all ran back to the nurses. By then she had examined the girl all she could.

" Is she ok" Warren asked

" She had a fever and her body is rejecting the medicine" Nurse said

" She's a natural healer could that be why" Warren asked

" Yes that's why, if she's a healer then there is nothing more I can do the best thing is to take her

home and have her rest." The nurse said

" I'll take her" Warren said

" Here let me get Ron meet me in front" Will said

" Ok" Warren said

Gently he picked her up and headed down the halls thankfully every one was sent to class so nobody was in the hall to bother him. As he walked all he could do was stare at the scratches on her face and arm they had already stopped bleeding. When he got to the stairs Will was already there, Ebony was shaking and her lips were chattering.

" Hey take her quick" Warren said

Will nodded his head and then gently took Ebony, Warren took off his jacket and gently wrapped her in it then took her back. It was then that Ron had pulled up, Will and Layla promise to stop by later to see how she was doing and drop their stuff off then headed back into school. Ron didn't ask any questions although you could tell by his face he had many. Gently Warren put her into the seat next to him and wrapped a arm around her to protect her from the bus's harsh thrusts. When they got to his house he had already had his key out and quickly opened the door. When he got inside he decided that he should put her upstairs instead of the couch, she was still shaking but now she was also whimpering as if in pain. Holding her closer he quickly walked upstairs, opening his door he walked in and then gently dropped her off on his bed. Remembering what his mother said about fevers he headed downstairs to grab more blankets. He wasn't five feet from the closet when he heard a blood curdling scream, Warren forgot about the blankets and ran upstairs. There he found Ebony sitting up with here eyes wide opening and full of tears.

" Shh lay back down your sick" Warren said walking to her side

" Make it stop please make it go away" Ebony pleaded

" Make what go away" Warren asked

" The pain please it hurts so bad" Ebony said the agony in her voice

Walking closer Warren scooped her in his arms and held her closer but as his arms connected with her back she moaned with pain. Her back was hot and he didn't know why, gently he put his hands under her shirt and when he reached the top he could feel too small bumps. He gently laid her on the side and was about to walk away when a hand stopped him.

" Don't leave me" She said in a broken voice

" I'm going to call my mom Angel she can help us" Warren said

" Please stay with me it hurts so bad" Ebony whimpered

With a nod Warren crawled into bed with her and gently wrapped a arm around her lower back and put his other hand in hers. Every time a the pain came she would squeeze his hand the hardest she could and try not to cry out. Warren rembered that his mother had also told him and for extreme pain heat always helped. He knew her back was already hot but this was a different heat and could probably counteract the other. He warmed his hand and laid it on her back and that seemed to calm her down. She would still squeeze his hand but it wasn't as hard as it once was. They laid like that for hours and then her hold on his had seemed to loosen although she didn't let go. Warren looked down to see that she had fallen asleep, all the cuts that had been on her face where now gone. He wondered if the war that had been going on in her body was also over, gently laying his hand on her head he sighed with relief that her fever was gone. Laying his head down he also fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ebony was the first to wake up an hour later surprised to find herself in Warrens bed with his arms wrapped around her. At first she was freaked out then she remembered what had happened the fight , Will catching her, and finally the pain. This made her sit straight up, the last time the pain like had happened was when she first found out about her wings.

" Everything ok" Warren asked sitting up next to her

" My wings" Ebony simply said

" What about them" Warren asked

Ebony couldn't explain it so after crawling over Warren she got to the floor , she pulled off her shirt leaving her in the tank top she had warn under it. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the wings in her back, she almost cried out when they finally did come out because it hurt it felt like something ripping through her skin. From behind her Warren gasped at the wings not only because they had grown back, but because instead of their angelic white they where now a blood red.  
' What" Ebony said at Warrens gasp

" Your wings" Warren said

" They cam back" Ebony exclaimed

" Yeah and their red" Warren said

" No what are you talking about their white" Ebony said

" No their blood red" Warren said

Quickly walking to the bathroom Ebony gasped when she saw that he was correct and her wings weren't only red but blood red. Warren walked into the bathroom and gently touched them, they weren't pure as they used to be but they where still beautiful. Turning around to face him, they were only a few inches apart.

" Thank you" Ebony said

" I told you just let me in and I'll heal you" Warren said

" I know its just I've been broken so many times…" Ebony started but was stopped as Warren

gently placed a finger on her lips

" Then let me be the one to pick up the pieces, I won't let you fall angel" Warren said

Slowly his lips headed for her Ebony's head was telling her to back away but her heart was saying to stay to be healed. He was only inches away and she closed her eyes, she could feel his breath on her face. The kiss was interrupted by the ringing of a door bell, Warren let out a frustrated growl.

" That would be Layla and Will" he said

" O" Ebony said backing away she looked down at what she was wearing.

Warren walked downstairs to be greeted by Layla and Will, who had come with pizza and some other bags.

"Since our Parents were gone I figured I would bring some food" Will said

" Thanks" Warren said

" How is she" Layla asked

" She's up" Warren said

" Really shouldn't she be laying down" Will asked

" Thanks for the concern but I'm ok" Ebony said walking down the stairs

" That's great" Layla said

" Yeah so um you brought pizza" Ebony said trying to change the subject

" Um I'll grab some plates Ebony will you get the cups" Warren said

When they where all done setting everything up everyone dug into the food.

" So the home coming dance is coming up I think it's going to be Friday " Layla said starting a

conversation

" Yeah its going to be a costume dance" Will said

" Aww are you two going to match" Warren said sarcastically

" Maybe, what about you Ebony are you going to go" Layla said

" Um I'm not really a dance person so I don't think so" Ebony said

" You should go its going to be awesome" Will said

" I'll think about it" Ebony said

" What about you" Layla asked Warren

" Well now that you have Stronghold and I don't have to make him jealous I don't see a reason to

go" Warren said

" Sounds like an interesting story do tell" Ebony said

"Well…" And Layla told the story of what happened last year

" Stupid boys" Ebony muttered

" Yup" Layla agreed

" So um about that project…" Ebony started

" I have some books with me if you want to start" Layla said excitedly

" Ok" Ebony said

" Boys get the dishes" Layla said with a smirk

They just groaned and nodded their heads and while the girls went into the living room the boys grabbed the plaits and headed into the kitchen.

" You ok man you looked like you where going to kill someone when you left the school" Will

asked

" Yeah it's just … I don't know how to explain it" Warren said

" You like her and she's hurt rite now and all you want to do is hold her and hopefully not shatter

her yourself" Will said

" Ok how the hell did you figure that out" Warren said

" Layla explained it to me" Will said

" Figures" Warren said with a small smile

" So what are you going to do about it" Will asked

" I don't know, its so hard to get her to let me in" Warren said

" That means once you are in it will be so much more worth it" Will said

" When did you turn into a poet" Warren asked

" I read it on a fountain cookie once" Will said

" I have nothing to say to that" Warren said shaking his head

" Well I have some of the books we need so do you want to start where we left off" Will asked

" Yeah" Warren said


	9. Chapter 9

(An: I figured id give the girl a rest so this chapter is mostly about being a kid and having fun)

Chapter 9

They quickly finished putting everything away then they headed into the living room where both girls had their heads in books and where taking notes. Will and Warren took out what they already had and compared it, they each chose two people one a super hero and one a super Villain.

" You know what I want" Will said taking his head out of the book an hour later

" What" Warren asked

" Some ice cream" Will answered

" Boys and there stomach although ice cream sounds good" Layla said

" You guys want some" Will asked

Warren and Ebony both shrugged their shoulders and nodded their heads. Warren grabbed his keys and coat and they headed out the door. They talked about all different stuff mostly about school though.

" Do the kids you used to go to school with ever miss you" Ebony asked

" I see them sometimes and when they ask where Will and I are I tell them we go to private school"

Layla said

" You never went to school with us , so I'm assuming you don't live around here" Will said

" I live 5 minuets from the park on Kensington road" Ebony said

" That's where those huge houses are" Will said

" Um yeah I guess" Ebony said

" Wow" Will said

" So um Layla , Warrens pyro and Will is strong and can fly what your power" Ebony said hoping to

change the subject

" I can control plants" Layla said

" That's cool we have our very own Demeter" Ebony said

" I guess so" Layla said blushing

" Who's Demeter" Will whispered to Warren who shrugged his shoulders

Both girls caught the transaction between the two boys and couldn't help but laugh. When they got

to the ice-cream stand was empty. Already knowing what they wanted Will and Layla went first

while Warren and Ebony say back and decided.

" Any ideal?" Warren asked

" Nope" Ebony answered

" Me neither" Warren said

" Hmm panda paws" Ebony finally said

" What's that" Warren asked

"I don't know but it just sounded good" Ebony said

" Weird but ice-cream is ice-cream there is no such thing as bad tasting ice-cream" Warren said

" Come on lets order" Ebony said tugging on his jacket

Warren couldn't help but laugh because for the first time Ebony seemed to let the Barrier down a

little bit. Nodding his head they headed to the window.

" What can I get you" The person asked Warren

" Two Panda paws in cones with two scoops" Warren said and the man went to go get the ice-cream

" Here I think this should cover me" Ebony said putting down a 5

" Don't worry about it" Warren said

" You don't have to I can pay for my own" Ebony said

" Do you always have to fight with me, put the money away angel my treat" Warren said

" What Ever" Ebony said stuffing the money back in her pocket headed over to sit with Layla and

Will

Warren shook his head because he knew that everything was going to be a fight with her, the odd thing though was he couldn't help but look forward to it. After paying the ice cream man he walked over to where every one was sitting and handed Ebony her ice cream . She glared at him but took it anyway and began to eat it, and Will and Layla couldn't help but smile at the two antics. It was weird for Ebony she had never had this but for some reason she wanted to let them in.

" So what's it like having super hero parents" Ebony asked

" It's like having normal parents except sometimes they have to save the world" Layla said

" Yeah and my family wants me to join them" Will said

" Realist ate?" Ebony asked

" Um no that's there cover and how did you know they do realist ate?" Will asked

" They were on a bench I was sitting on one day" Ebony said

" O" Will said

" No I'm I stalker and I just want to get down your pants" Ebony said sarcastically

This made Will blush and Warren spit out the scoop of ice cream he had eaten, all the while Layla was cracking up at how absurd the boys looked. They had just finished up their ice cream when the rain started to come down.

" Great" Warren mumbled

" Its just Rain" Ebony said

" Yeah and we get to walk in it" Will said

" Well then lets not walk lets run" Layla said

" Or we could fly, meet you guys there" Will said grabbing Layla and taking off

" Great and were stuck in the rain" Warren muttered

" I love the rain" Ebony said holding her arms out and spinning around

" Why" Warren said

" Because it washes away the sins and pain" Ebony said stopping and looking straight into his eyes

He really didn't know what to say to that but just stood there as she began once again to spin in the rain. She looked so care free and he loved seeing her like this. Ebony ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

" Dance with me" She whispered into his ear

" No your crazy its raining and theirs no music" He said

" Please and we don't need music" Ebony said

Warren didn't say anything but allowed himself to be pulled into the middle of the park, as Ebony pressed herself close to him his whole body stiffened at the contact. Slowly there bodies began to begin to rock back and forth. He couldn't help but smile when she began to hum and lay her head on his chest, she was to small to reach his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments and then slowly Ebony let go realizing that if she didn't stop this now for the first time in her life she felt safe, she would let this boy in and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

" What's wrong" Warren asked

" Um Layla and Will are waiting we should get going" Ebony said not looking into his eyes she was

shivering

" Here take this" Warren said shrugging off his jacket and handing it to her

" Thanks" she mumbled still not looking at him

They walked back in silence one wondering what the hell she was doing and the other what the hell had happened. Warren knew that he had been so close she had almost let him in, and then once again she pushed her self away. When they got there Will and Layla were sitting making out on the porch, with a silent cough the two jumped apart. Unlocking the door they walked inside Ebony quietly said good bye and walked up stairs, Will and Layla didn't ask questions only grabbed their stuff and with a goodbye left. Walking up stairs hoping to find out what had happened Warren heard the shower bathroom so instead headed into his bedroom to get changed, deciding it wasn't worth getting more cloths he changed into sweat pants and a shirt. Grabbing a book he headed to the porch to read and think for a while.

Ebony didn't want to talk to anyone when she came in so after a silent goodbye she headed into the shower. The water was hot but that's how she wanted it , it relaxed her body and helped her think. Tonight she had experienced something she never thought she would, true companion ship. She liked talking to Will and Layla and it scared her. But even worse she had almost brought her walls down for Warren, her feelings where starting to win her head was beating her heart and it scared the shit out of her. Turning off the water she changed into her Pajamas , she grabbed her teddy bear and journal and headed down stairs to write. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she saw Warren wasn't there.

Slowly the boundaries start to break

He starts to take over my body

The walls of protection crumble

If he gets in he could be my salvation

If he gets in he could be the thing to brake me

My head says to run away and never look back

My heart says run to him and he will chase the monsters away

Will his fire be the one to melt my ice heart

Will he be the one to shatter my fragile soul

Or will he be to stop this fallen angel from hitting the ground

With a sigh Ebony closed her book and laid it on the table by the couch, the day had finally gotten to her so curling up on the couch she fell asleep. Warren couldn't concentrate on his book so with a sigh he headed back into the house. Figuring that she would be out of the shower by now Warren headed into the living room to talk to Ebony. When he got there he found her curled up on the couch looking the most peaceful he had ever seen her. Grabbing the blanket from the chair he gently laid it on her, moving a stray peace of hair from her face he couldn't help but smile at her holding onto a teddy bear.

" Night Angel" He said

" Night" She mumbled sleepily


End file.
